


『Heart Beat』2

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』2

贰．

 

环盘腿坐在棚屋的地板上，面对着沉睡的仿生人，在自己的膝盖上小心翼翼地揭开了电池上裹着的布。他将那金属三棱柱在手中，凝视了小壮那张沉睡的脸好久好久，然后才颤抖着手指，将电池推进了小壮腹部空洞的凹槽里。

终于要醒过来了吗？

突然，一股力量猛地将他手中的电池拽进了凹槽里，金属三棱柱严丝合缝地嵌了进去。只听嗡地一声，仿生人的身体过电般猛地颤抖了一下，环听到了“嘀、嘀、嘀”的声音，还有类似于野兽嗓子里发出的声音，汽车发动时引擎发出的声音……那电池里的蓝光在仿生人的身体里扩散，断裂的电线仿佛有生命一般地微微摆动了起来，火花迸发在金属线的末端。一股蓝色的光顺着仿生人腹腔里的六条主管道向不同方向流去，环紧盯着其中流得最慢的那条，看着那莹莹的蓝光被仿真皮肤遮住，流向了心脏的方向。

噗通，噗通。

在某一刻，环清晰地听到了心脏跳动的声音。而几乎就在同时，那双在他们的房子里闭了快两个月的眼睛颤了颤，仿生人缓缓睁开了眼睛。

环揪紧的心脏终于放松了下来，随后，又产生了另一种意义上的紧揪感。他发现小壮的眼睛是很好看的紫色，像是某种他在花店里见过，但叫不出名字的花。它们迷茫地扫过了这间简陋的棚屋，然后停留在了他们的身上。仿生人艰难地撑着水泥地板坐了起来，他张了张口，却什么声音都发不出了。他满脸不知所措地看着环，环同样不知所措地看着他。

环莫名地有点怯，但他还是挺起了胸膛，用被电线刮破的手指指着仿生人的胸口，带着完全不足的底气佯装威严：“你被主人抛弃了，我把你修好了，所以按理来说，现在我是你的主人。”也不知道这是从哪里得出的歪理，总之环又深吸了一口气，想装出一种从大街上习得的主人气势，但最后还是失败地泄了气，语气塌进了棉花里：“你是家政型的仿生人吧？能，能帮我们做饭和收拾房间吗？”

仿生人呆呆地看着他的脸，突然，紫色的大眼睛里忽地滑下了一滴泪。

这眼泪把环吓了一大跳，他慌忙蹲到仿生人的面前，用自己沾着酱油的袖子给仿生人擦眼泪，结结巴巴地慌张说：“我，我不是说让你现在就干活啦！你别哭啊！”说到底为什么仿生人也会哭啊？他擦得手忙脚乱，以前也没干过这样的事，现在的环几乎是在用袖子往仿生人的脸上怼。仿生人说不出话，甚至发不出哭泣的声音，喉咙里只能发出沙沙的电流声，像是坏掉了的收音机。但他却一直死盯着环的脸，直将他盯得心虚。

于是他向仿生人伸出了手，在肚子里搜刮了半天的词语，最后却狼狈地汇成了一句：“初次见面，我叫环……四叶环。”

仿生人看了他许久，久到环以为他再次坏掉了，正准备尴尬地将手收回来的时候，他的手指却突然地被仿生人给握住了。浅发的仿生人跪坐在旧窗帘堆成的巢穴中，目光缓缓地从他的脸移到了他的指尖。仿生人垂下眼帘，纤长的睫毛在他的眼下投出一片小树林般的阴影，他牵起环的手，俯下头，在他的手背上印下了一个吻。虔诚得就像是亲吻教皇足尖的教徒。

柔软的触感让环差点触电般地跳了起来，他刚想半是尴尬半是羞耻地问“你在干什么？”，便看到仿生人在他刚刚亲吻过的地方用指尖写下了几个字。

『逢坂，壮五。』

直到四叶理放学回家之后，环才终于知道了那个名字的读音。但尽管如此，他还是把壮五叫做“小壮”。在理回家之前，他们之间进行了一次非常艰难的交流。壮五的声卡受损，环又看不懂他壮五写的字，两人只能比比划划地交流，期间壮五会错了意，差点还把小棚屋的房顶给拆了。

现在壮五可以将自己想说的话写在理的作业纸上，然后理负责把它们读出来给环听。小姑娘很喜欢这个游戏，它让她显得很有存在感，而环则觉得窘迫，因为这房间里好像只有自己认字困难，这让他觉得自己好像很蠢。但是在工坊工作又不用认字，他之前又怎么会知道自己今天居然必须和一个男人用文字交流呢？

环盯着那作业纸上印刷体一般的字迹，脸憋得通红。

“你再说一遍？”他戳着那排他并不认识的字，理在一旁结结巴巴地重新念了一遍：“壮，壮五哥是说他可以自己修复自己……”

壮五坐在餐桌旁点点头，捏着那张作业纸。

环气不打一处来：“那个叫声卡的东西也能修复吗？”

壮五写道：『是的。』

环顿时炸了：“那你刚刚为什么不修？”要不是刚刚他及时阻止，他和理就要没地方住了。

『因为您没有命令我这么做。』

“命令？这还需要命令吗？”

『是的。仿生人的一切行动都要经过许可。』

“……”对方的表情实在是太过理所当然，环突然觉得，假如有人问自己“布丁是不是世界上最好吃的东西”，他一定也会露出这样的表情。环生气地在餐桌边来回走了两圈，壮五和理的眼睛都紧跟着他，看着这个瘦瘦的男孩抓乱了自己的头发。

突然，环猛地回头盯住了壮五的眼睛，说：“那么我命令你，现在就把自己修好。”

壮五垂下眼睛，虔诚地用指尖在自己的心口划过了一条横线。环刚开始疑惑这个手势是个什么意思，便只见壮五抬手将自己的毛衣给脱了下来……环的反应比理还大，他惊叫一声，红着脸一把捂住了理的眼睛。

“你，你在干什么啊！”

而这时的壮五已经垂下了眼睛，静在了原地，紫色的眼睛此时变成了两块漂亮的无机物，他像是被抽空了灵魂一般。而就在这时，一只巴掌大的小机器从壮五的背后跑了出来，八只机械触手上举着各种各样的工具，它干脆利落地清理了断掉的电线上破碎的胶皮，将裸露的线丝缠了起来，最后再为接好的电线裹上了绝缘胶皮。处理完毕后，一层白皙的仿真皮肤从伤口边缘长了出来，像是将人的伤口愈合过程加速了一百倍，环睁大双眼，看着它们灵巧地覆盖了暴露的元件，将难看的电线掩藏在了一层耀眼的雪白下。皮肤层修复完毕之后，仿生人那双大大的紫色眼睛重新亮了起来。

壮五睁开眼，看到环正捂着理的眼睛，理正不断扭动着想看发生了什么，而环则张大了嘴看着他。

“抱歉，让您久等了。暴露的电线迸出的火花容易烧坏衣服，所以我将它脱了下来。”

温柔沉稳的声音在壮五的喉咙里低低地颤，自然得像是真实的人类在说话一般。

刚才的不快全都烟消云散，环看着他的眼睛里闪烁着星星：“好，好厉害……刚才那是什么啊？你怎么做到的？”他激动得像是一个看到了厉害玩具的小孩子，不过严格意义上而言，他也确实是一个小孩子。

壮五脑袋微微向一侧偏去：“刚刚那个吗？那是修复型迷你机器人。”

“能给我看看吗？”环激动地说，然后突然想起了什么，红着脸别开了目光：“你，你先把衣服穿上！”

壮五依言套上了毛衣，摊开自己的手掌，让那只小机器爬了上去。他将它送到了环的眼前，环这时已经松开了理，两人一起轻呼着凑近了认真研究那只小小的精致机器。

“我可以摸摸它吗？”理认真地问壮五，壮五点头，于是两个人都小心翼翼地伸出了食指，在它的脑袋上轻轻抚摸着。小机器很享受似的，迎合着他们的手指，发出了一阵阵的嗡嗡声。

“它叫什么名字？”

“型号的话……是SPIDER-09。”壮五犹豫着回答，不知道自己这个答案算不算合格。

环当机立断：“哦——那就叫它小派吧。好吗？”他像摸流浪猫一样挠了挠小机器的脑袋顶。

小机器又发出了一阵嗡嗡声，像是对这个名字十分受用。修复型机器人的材质特殊，不能一直暴露在氧气里，所以壮五将小派收了回去。他对两个满脸失望的孩子恭敬地问道：“还有什么需要我做的吗？”

“现在没有……”环想了想：“说起来，你真的只有被命令了才能行动吗？”

壮五回答：“是的。”

“那不是一点自由都没有吗……”

“但这就是仿生人的行动方式。”

“唔……那好吧，我再给你下一个命令。”环清了清嗓子，壮五露出了一种随时待命的表情。环指着他的胸膛说：“第二个命令。那就是不要听从任何人的命令。”

但壮五却淡然地拒绝了：“恕我拒绝。”

“……为什么？”

“因为服从命令是我们的天职，以及存在的意义。”

“什么啊，那你就服从我刚刚的命令。”

“我会拒绝，是因为那是仿生人做不到的事。”

环一下子炸了，他突然之间觉得现在这个会说话的小壮比之前不会说话的时候还要难搞，他简直想把壮五脖子里的声卡抽出来掰断。他也不知道自己是在为了对方的哪一句话生气，可能是每一句话，也有可能，只是因为这个男人单纯地只把自己当做一个“仿生人”。

既然如此，那他们之前究竟又在期待什么？

想着想着环觉得自己开始气得发抖，他怒视着面前的男人，不顾理在一旁的安抚，低吼：“你这家伙……如果你只是一个机器，那我当时干嘛要救你啊？如果你只想当一个机器，那我们把你留着干嘛？”

说完这句话之后他仿佛浑身上下的力气都被抽空了，先前的疲惫、失落、悔恨一股脑地涌了上来，他又想到自己弄掉的那根妈妈的四叶草项链，感觉有什么热辣辣的东西马上就要从眼眶中涌出来。环狠狠地用袖子擦了一把自己的眼睛，转身走向自己安置于墙角的那张小床，将自己丢进了潮湿的被子里。

几秒后，他在被子里闷闷地对理说：“理也快去休息，明天大神老师不是要上你最喜欢的文学课吗？别睡太晚了。”

“好的……”理犹豫着说。她的手指揪着自己的裙摆，突然她转过身对壮五招了招手，在壮五倾下身来的时候悄悄凑近了他的耳朵。理一脸歉意地小声说：“抱歉……其实哥哥他不是那个意思。他这么说都是因为他很重视你……晚安，壮五哥。”

“晚安。”壮五弯起了眼睛和唇角，过了两秒然后加了一句：“谢……谢你。”

“不客气。”理也微笑了起来，轻轻跑向了自己的房间。

灯熄了，夜晚一片寂静。理很快便进入了梦乡，但对面的环却睁着眼睛怎么都睡不着。他面向墙壁，盯着墙上一簇因潮湿而生的霉菌，心里五味杂陈……同时还很焦灼，因为他总能感受到背后那股异样的视线。他和那视线僵持了好一段时间，最终他翻过身，只见那身高至少有一米七的男人此时正直直地立在门边，就这么望着他。月光透过窗户将他映得雪白，看上去怪渗人的，像是出没在鬼屋中的鬼故事主角。

环盯着他：“……”

壮五没有回避他的目光：“……”

环：“……你干嘛？”

“？”壮五思考了一下：“站岗，保护您与理小姐不受敌人侵扰。”

“哈？”

“另一种说法，我正在‘守夜’。”

“你不睡觉吗……”

“仿生人不需要睡眠。”

“你该不会要在那边站一晚上吧？”

壮五说：“如果没有其他命令的话，是的。”

“我不是说了不要按命令行事吗……”

“可是，我不懂除了命令之外的东西。”

“但你懂那个什么ABC……”

“ABS树脂，丙烯腈-丁二烯-苯乙烯共聚物。你们屋顶的瓦片87%都是这个材质。这是存在于我的知识库里的知识。”

“……我明白了，小壮你虽然很聪明，但是却是个笨蛋。”

壮五偏过头，想了两秒：“承蒙夸奖。”

“我没有在夸你！”

“高于45分贝的声音有73%的几率会把理小姐吵醒。”

环差点被气背过去，但现在他骂人也不是，捶床也不是，所以只能把好大一股子气儿给憋进了枕头里。壮五见环不再言语，继续在门边站定，而过了一会儿，被褥之间露出了环那双亮晶晶的下垂眼。

“总而言之你快去休息。”

“仿生人不需要……”

“我命令你睡觉，不会睡也给我装睡，你站在那儿我看着会觉得不爽！”

“好的。”

壮五再次用指尖在自己的心口划过了那条横线，轻轻地走向了自己之前躺过的那张旧窗帘。他用窗帘将自己裹了起来，只露出了一颗脑袋。不知道是工匠的有意为之还是仿生人制造厂的粗枝大叶，壮五发丝柔顺的头顶有两撮不羁地翘起来的短发，他就这么静静地裹着被子，看上去有点像是一个大型的可怜的盆栽。环抿起嘴唇，最终还是看不下去了：“……你过来。”

“可是……”

“别啰嗦了，过来！”

“是。”

壮五走到了环的床边，环将自己的被子掀出了一个角，七分不爽地对他说：“进来。”

仿生人犹豫了：“可是这张床很小。我和您一起睡的话，您肯定会被挤到。”

“挤就挤，你快进来，冷死了！”环被抢先一步钻进被子里的冷空气冻得牙齿上下打架，壮五没有办法，只得躺进了环的被子。

果不其然，一个一米七几的高个子和一个正处于生长发育期的13岁男孩睡在一起是一件很不科学的事。环转来转去，什么姿势都觉得憋得慌，壮五侧躺在一旁看着环紧纠的眉头，轻声提议道：“我觉得我还是起来比较好。”

“吵死了啦……喂，你这样。”环拉起了壮五的手臂，将它搭在了自己的胸前，他转过身，保持了一个被壮五从背后抱住的姿势。这个姿势让两个人嵌在了一起，小小的床铺便变得没有那么挤了。环舒心地叹了一口气，合上了眼睛，身体连带声音都舒适得化成了一滩：“嗯，就这样吧……”

不知道是有意调节的结果还是什么，环发现壮五的体温出奇的高，像一只人形的热水袋一样，将他浑身烘得暖洋洋的。他长长地叹了一声，很快便进入了梦想。壮五看着自己怀里的这个孩子，看他头顶的发旋还有略长的发丝下露出的一截脖颈，环实在是太瘦了一点，从脖子后面甚至能看到一点颈椎的形状。

很久很久之后，壮五也闭上了眼睛，将额头轻轻抵上了那男孩毛茸茸的后脑勺。

仿生人会做梦吗？壮五一度认为那答案应该是否定的。就算是梦，那也一定是程序里设定好的东西，用来节省电量，或者是强调近期的指令。但这天他却觉得自己好像做梦了，梦里白茫茫一片，他站在原地，看着那白色的空间由远及近地坍塌，他安静地等待着准备掉进无边黑暗。

然后他醒了，这时候天色已经大亮，壮五发现自己还保持着睡觉时的姿势躺在环的小床上，被子盖到了他的脖子，看来是有人特地为他掖好的。损伤过于严重，以至于他在低能耗模式里休眠得太久了，这时环和理都已经出门，环去工作，而理去上学。壮五睁开眼睛顿了两秒，然后一个人在小棚屋里坐起了身。他安静地赤着脚踩到了地面上，向棚屋外走去。

这天的天气很好，即使是常年笼罩着烟雾的Z区都终于获得了阳光的宠幸，他推开门，只看见门前那条泥泞的小路旁摇曳着生机勃勃的野草，草叶上的水珠闪烁着，像是抱着水晶的精灵藏在了叶片后面，探头探脑地向外看，一不留神就将手里抱着的宝物给掉进了泥土里。他踩上棚屋门外松软的泥土，沿着那条小路慢慢地向前走。

山路约有70米那么长，尽头是一条百步梯，由黑色的石板铺就，共有405级台阶。在楼梯的两旁，很多由铁皮拼凑而成的屋子依山而建，挤在一起。如果他在太阳未醒之时走到这里，他便会看到许多住户都早早起身，人们会拖着疲累的身躯走出自己的一方小屋，浩浩荡荡地去X区或是街道里做自己那份每天工作时间15小时的低薪工作。它们大多是没有任何防护措施的高危工作，或者最为污秽的工作。远远看去，那些灰扑扑的身影就像是某种虫豸，顺着前锋留下的气味密密麻麻地走到了一起，他们不知道自己将要去向何方，也不知道自己的明天会有什么样的命运。他们只是走着。这群已经被U.K.I抛弃的人类。而他和他们一样。

风在左耳喧嚣，壮五站在那里向楼梯下望了一会儿，足尖忽地转了个弯，他沿着风吹来的方向走，将自己带进了一片带刺的野荆里。没过多久他便看到了一块翘起的悬崖。那山崖是板块运动的造物，向天空斜去的山崖在某一个点突然断裂，推动它抬高的地壳现在位于悬崖的236.17米之下，已经被流水与风侵蚀成了一片平原。站在悬崖旁，他能看到地壳上修建得鳞次栉比的小屋子，它们像是布满了地面的野生藤一样，朴实，无名，看似绝望却实则暗藏生机。一条发亮的小河流像丝带一样穿过Z区，那是著名千鸟河二级支流的下游，河水流到这里的时候已经受够了污染，但Z区的人却不太在意，对他们而言，有水就是好的。也有很多人因为水中超标的重金属物质而染上疾病，有人聚众抗议过，但区区贫民区的上万条人命不值得王国花费大量的资金去为他们修建净水站。

悬崖旁的风有些大，但却很清凉。他打开了体感开关的按钮，感受到了这10度左右的山风是如何对皮肤造成刺激的。壮五张了张口，却不知道该说些什么，或者是向谁说。

突然，他毫无征兆地向山崖的最边缘走去，大半个脚掌伸出了悬崖，悬崖的边缘滚落了几颗小小的石子。就像梦里的场景那样，他身周的一切都在坍塌，只要他再往前一步，就能彻底掉入令人安心的温暖黑暗中。脑内的警报开始响起，尽职尽责地提示着他前方的危险。但它不能阻止他，它从来就没有阻止过他。这时的风开始变得喧嚣，风声之中，他听到了有什么东西在不知何处轰然作响，那让他感到“烦躁”。他缓缓抬起手来按上了自己的胸口。

——你是一个家政型对吧？

那个男孩的脸再次浮现在眼前。

家政型……吗。

突然，壮五将手伸入自己的领口，用坚硬的指甲抠上自己的肩膀，向下一划。刺啦，是金属割裂的声音。

“SOGO-05”，这才复原没多久的型号标记被再度摧毁，只余下了前两个字母。

几分钟后，他收回了脚尖，转过身，他凭着记忆向那山顶的小棚屋走去。可以做的事情还有很多，要做的事情，也还有很多。

比如打扫房间，还有做饭。


End file.
